Like Father Like Son
by DarkMageXIII
Summary: Crack-ish Fic. Rey and Kylo Ren fight, they fall into a trash compactor. Bickering occurs. Feelings ensue. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Soooo this story was inspired by my other one-shot where Noctis and Stella from Final Fantasy Versus XIII do battle and suddenly a dumpster is involved. So this literal trash is born.

This is ridiculously silly and fluffy, ye have been warned.

* * *

_Like Father Like Son_

Rey wasn't quite sure how she ended up in this particular position on the First Order's ship.

But one thing is for certain, she was going to best Kylo Ren in this duel.

Lightsabers clashed; raw energy pulling and pushing apart. Red fire hit cool blue. The light illuminated their faces. Rey gritted her teeth as she glared at the dark-haired man before her. Kylo Ren was… Gazing at her?

Why were they fighting again? She knew he was on the defensive but if he wanted the killing blow he should try harder.

The moved through the halls of the ship, eventually reaching into a small corridor. Kylo Ren ducked down from one of her slashes of her saber. He tried to force her back with the force, but she had gotten stronger than the last time he pulled that trick. She retaliated back by shoving him through a door in the tight corridor. Rey chased after him and was greeted by a putrid smell and a groan of disgust.

"Of all places to shove me into," Kylo Ren sneered at her, trying to get his footing. "You chose the trash compactor?" He brushed off garbage off his cloak, wringing his gloved hand out in pure disgust.

Rey raised her lightsaber and scoffed. "Don't be such a whiny prince."

"I _am_ a prince, scavenger," he retorted, his red lightsaber pointed right at her. "I do not _whine_."

The door snapped shut behind Rey, but she paid no attention to it as she walked forward on unsteady piles of garbage, trying to reach Kylo Ren and… Do what? Add another scar to his pretty face?

Like Rey told herself, she had no clue how or why they were fighting in the first place, but she was more disturbed by the smell of the trash and the fact she thinks Kylo Ren has a pretty face.

Kylo Ren put his saber up just in time to deflect her hit. His face was full of disgust, but it was aimed at the fact they were in a room full of literal trash. He still stared at her as if she's all he ever wanted.

Now Rey was just kidding herself. No way would Kylo Ren hold any sort of affection towards her, not while he was on the defensive and had his saber ready to strike her at any moment.

"You don't even act like one," she sneered right back at him.

"Maybe if you stop attacking me…"

"I am attacking you? You're the one who attacked the Resistance first!"

"It's _war_ Rey if I had my way I would—"

The room jerked the two force users forward towards each other. The walls began to close in.

Rey lowered her saber, eyes wide in fear at the room moving in. "Oh no," she muttered under her breath.

Kylo Ren rubbed his fingers over his forehead. "Now you've done it."

She looked behind her to the door.

"There's no point, Rey," Kylo said, seemingly oddly calm about the situation they were in. The trash compactor was closing in on them, shoving them deeper into the pile of garbage.

Rey looked back at him, staring incredulously. "There _has_ to be a way out, some escape hatch or something!"

"I'm a Knight of Ren, not a Stormtrooper janitor," he said, exasperated. He deactivated his lightsaber and put it on his belt. "Are you going to insist we duel to the death or are you going to help me save our lives?"

Rey kept her glare on him but found she couldn't find any reason to keep her lightsaber out. She followed his lead, trying hard to not breathe in the smell of the garbage.

Kylo Ren reached out a hand toward her, which she really wanted to reject. He rolled his eyes at her looking at him like he was trying to play her, instead grasping her shoulder. "Concentrate," he ordered.

Rey closed her eyes and breathed out. She reached out to the force, feeling him do the same. The walls felt like a barrier, pushing in closer and closer on her mind. For a brief moment, she felt something… Odd. It was a warm feeling, like a heart beating too fast. Then it was gone. The walls closed in even farther and she had to remain stalwart.

The frustrated force-sensitive pair managed to fully halt the walls closing in on them. Rey's eyes snapped open, out of breath. Kylo Ren was equally as breathless as she.

"We should… Find some way out," he said.

His hand was still lingering on her shoulder, his eyes dark and gazing at her as if he was lost and hopeless. Rey internally slapped herself. No, Kylo Ren was not attracted to her. No way. She hated him. He hated her. She was an isolated scavenger from a backwater planet and he was some refined prissy dark prince who couldn't stand her force powers were stronger than his. For kriff's sake, she gave him that scar. That sexy scar right down his face…

Kylo Ren released her shoulder and turned around to look up. A trash chute was above them on the ceiling. "That is our exit."

She crossed her arms. "And how exactly are we going to climb up there?"

"I will lift you up using the force," he stated as if it were the most obvious conclusion.

"You're joking."

"Do you want to stay here in this room full of putrid smells then? I would like to leave and preferably with you intact."

"Says the one who tried to stab me with his lightsaber!" Rey stomped her foot like a child. "And what was that back there? What would you do if you had your way?"

Kylo silently gestured his fingers up, and Rey felt that warm heartbeat again. She was being lifted into the air and up to the chute. Rolling her eyes, she put her hands out and pushed on the chute door. She grabbed her lightsaber and sliced it open on its hinges and shoved it open. It was big enough for both her and Kylo Ren to climb through. He pushed her up and into the opening with the force. She rolled onto the floor and looked around. No one in sight to notice one scavenger covered in garbage. She looked back down into the chute. One Kylo Ren stood there, watching her as if he expected her to just leave him in the trash heap.

She reached out with the force, pulling at his being. That warm heartbeat feeling was back, and it was at this motion Rey realized the heartbeat was _his_. Underneath his dark broody appearance, he was containing something that caused his blood to rush.

Cheeks hot, she pulled him up to the opening of the chute. He grabbed onto the edges of the chute and lifted himself the rest of the way.

Unfortunately for Rey, she didn't move back in time and he fell on top of her. Kylo Ren stared at her with wide eyes, noses briefly touching. Rey was frozen beneath him, unsure what to do.

After a long moment of just staring at each other, Kylo pushed himself off of her and then grabbed her by the wrists and lifted her up to her feet. She stumbled a bit, her shoes slick from some sort of slime from the garbage. She fell against his chest, and it suddenly occurred to her that he was _very_ tall and _very_ built.

Standing up straight again, she brushed herself off, but still couldn't find the will to walk away or even get out of his personal space. "What were you going to say back there?" she muttered, not even bothering to fight the fact her face was on fire.

Kylo Ren just stared at her with his dark and broody gaze as per usual. It was a full minute before he finally spoke. "If I had my way… There wouldn't be a war and I would kiss you."

Well, that was stupidly blunt of him. It was better than having that "Nobody" thing reinforced over and over. Since when did this dark prince learn to up his game?

"Well are you?" she said without thinking.

"I would but…" He sighed, trying to hold back a wrinkle of his nose. "We both smell awful and I would really like a shower."

She was very disappointed but he had a point. First kiss and it is right after they fell into a trash heap together after a lightsaber duel for who knows what reason wasn't exactly the most romantic.

"Right. I should… Leave," she said, half-heartedly chuckling, turning on her heel to depart his presence.

Rey looked back and saw someone who was equally as dejected as she was.

* * *

"Rey," Finn wrinkled his nose. "Do I want to know why you smell awful?"

Rey's face blushed red as she stripped off her most outer coverings and her shoes to toss into the laundry. She had to report in to Leia first but she was not about to spread the smell everywhere.

"Kylo Ren," she muttered. "I got too close to him."

Finn quirked an eyebrow. "You sure about that. How close are we talking? Like, he tried to kill you or he got _close_?"

General Leia, standing over a map, couldn't contain a hint of laughter on her lips. "Finn, she fell into a garbage compactor with Kylo Ren."

Rey was flabbergasted. "I did not!"

"How…" Finn started snickering, trying to contain his laughter. "How did you end up in a compactor with Kylo Ren of all people?"

Rey was incredulously staring at Leia, who held a smirk on her lips. "How did you…" the young woman asked, trying to figure out how to form her question in the midst of her embarrassment.

Leia stated her answer in a very Kylo Ren way. "Han and I fell into a trash compactor chute together when I was aboard the Empire's ship. Han complained about it but I knew it was better than being shot at."

"Kylo Ren complained too," she muttered.

"That sounds just like him," Leia said. "Well you're free to go, Rey. Go wash up."

Rey almost stumbled her way down to her bunk to find new clothes. She was obviously humiliated by the fact Leia took great amusement in her adventures with the trash compactor. She didn't blame the general for laughing, but she felt funny at the comparison of the past.

After spending a very long time trying to remove the awful smell of the garbage from herself, pulling on her spare set of clothes she sat down on her bunk bed for the night. She stared at her lightsaber, deciding to give it a good polish and cleaning so no lingering traces of trash tainted it.

And of course, the bloody force decided now was the time for a call.

She was still reeling from earlier, but now her senses weren't overwhelmed by the smell. No, it was just her and him right now.

Kylo Ren gazed upon her through their force connection. "Well?" he spoke, breaking their awkward silence.

Rey looked up from her lightsaber but didn't look at him. "Well, what?"

"Nothing else to say about earlier?"

"Let's agree not to duel in the trash compactor next time," she stated. "Satisfactory enough for you?"

He leaned in closer. She finally turned her head and saw how his dark hair was fluffy, properly combed through. His scar, which she kept reminding herself she put that there, added to his pretty, brooding expression rather than detracting from it. "Are you implying I wanted to? I highly doubt either one of us wanted to fight in a trash compactor."

"I was willing to."

"What were we even fighting over?" he said, leaning in closer to her space.

"I don't know," she said, their noses touching. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Kylo raised his hand to her face, brushing aside a stray strand of hair. "Yes."

His lips were upon hers. It was a generally chaste first kiss, on account neither of them seemed to have any experience in this type of thing. Rey absolutely knew he didn't have any experience in romance whatsoever because he was really really awful at it the first few times he tried to win her over. In hindsight, she didn't even know until being thrown into the garbage that his words were his attempts to sweep her off her feet until too late.

Their lips parted. Rey didn't want to end the bliss, didn't want him to stop. So she pressed forward and kissed him again.

A week or so later, Poe walked past Rey's bunk room with Finn. Suspiciously her door was open a crack.

"Wanna ask her to join us?" Poe asked Finn.

Finn nodded and pushed the door open a bit more, seeing if Rey was inside. He backed away. "I think we should uh, leave her."

Poe furrowed his brows. "Why?" He took a sneak peek too. Rey sat upon her bed, clutching at… Something in the air. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of pure bliss on her face.

The pilot stepped back and nodded with Finn. "Yeah um… You think it's some weird force thing?" he questioned Finn.

"It's better not to ask. She's been weird ever since she came back from getting tossed into the dumpster," Finn said, shrugging.

"Agreed."

The two men walked away, quietly so Rey wouldn't have heard them.

But she had heard everything. Once she didn't feel their presence being nearby anymore she broke the kiss with Kylo Ren and started giggling.

Kylo pouted, rather enjoying it.

"That… Was worth it," she said, giving him a sly smile.

A hint of amusement twitched at his lips, his very irresistible lips. "So was getting thrown into a trash compactor."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her hand through his hair. "I find that debatable."

His arm snaked around her waist. "I don't."

"Of course you don't," she said. "However," Rey traced his shoulder blade with her finger. "I don't want to debate."

He leaned in again, mumbling out his response before pressing his lips to hers. "I know."

Somewhere, Leia was laughing at the back of both of their consciences.


End file.
